Sarah (The Promised Neverland)
Sarah is a supporting antagonist in the manga The Promised Neverland. Sarah is a high-ranking human at the Premium Farms, serving as a Grandmother. During her youth, she served as Isabella and she now considers her as one of her pawns. Biography Sarah once worked in Grace Field House as a Mama and took care of the children that resided in the plantation she was assigned to, two of the children were noted to be Isabella and Leslie. Sometime after Leslie's departure from the orphanage, Isabella unknowingly figured out the truth behind Sarah and the orphanage she lives in, and sought to escape the place by herself, only to be trapped in a dead end when she discovered the steep cliff which lies behind the plantation's wall.Sarah managed to catch Isabella with the help of her radar, as she signaled the former from the bottom of the wall to come down. Sarah to write a fake letter about how Krone is promoted to become a Mama, and how she is assigned to one of the other three Premium Farms. Suspicious of her sudden promotion, Krone wrote a note in regards to how several older orphans in Grace Field House knew the truth and secrets behind the orphanage. When Krone passed the note to Sarah at the gates, Sarah did not believe Krone and said even if Krone's contents in her note were true, Isabella would be able to cease the orphans by herself. A brief flashback of Sarah waving to a young Isabella below the wall of an orphanage was shown as the former explained how Isabella can solve the situation just like how she did in the past. Before ending the conversation, Sarah whispered into Krone's ear on how she is an obstacle for Isabella, and how she is nowhere as capable as she is in replacing her abilities. Sarah soon walked away, as a demon under her command lurked from the shadows and pierce Krone with a Vida, ending her life. Appearance Sarah is an old woman with short and curly light blond hair. She has a large and round nose, wrinkles, and fairly plump lips. Sarah's full facial appearance remains a mystery, as her face is often shadowed and the frame often avoids showing her eyes. Sarah is always seen wearing a black dress (presumably the attire for her role as a Grandmother) with long sleeves and a high collar that covers a large portion of her neck. During her younger days, Sarah worked as a caretaker, probably a Mama, in Grace Field House, and thus donned the attire of a caretaker which consists of a large white collar and a white apron covering the black dress underneath. Sarah was also shown to have no wrinkles at that time but still bears her short blond hair with the only difference being a large fringe that was combed to the right side of her face. In the anime, however, Sarah's hairstyle is noticeably different and has shorter hair. Personality Sarah is quite similar in personality to Isabella. Both have the same line of thought and goals. Sarah seems to be very strict as well, everything to ensure that Grace Field House is well run. She has a sadist side to her as well, telling Krone straight to her face that she was no more than a pawn. It is furthermore unknown if she feels the same as Isabella towards the orphans or that she sees them as no more than important goods. Gallery Young_Sarah_Anime.png Grandmother.png Young Sarah.png Grandmother.png Leslie departs.png Sarah catches Isabella.png Isabella meets the Grandmother.png Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Murderer